Ever Searching
by flareon000
Summary: *breath* Alright, my first fic. Please R&R, and be nice. ^^; I wrote this on a CT high, listing to the right music to inspire such a story... It's basically about Magus's search for Schala. I'll hopefully do better with stuff like this next time.


Schala…

Schala…

Schala…

Where are you, Schala?

He had been seeking his lost sister for what seemed an eternity and wasn't about to give up. He didn't know where he was now. Some place harsh, icy and barren. The cold winds rushed over his numb, pale face, and his eyes continued to search. What he was searching for, he'd nearly forgotten. His eyes had forgotten. His cold, bitter stare traced the land below as his cape rippled behind him. He was too lost to find her now. Too sorrowful to reach out and touch her if he did find her. Too cold to go on. Much too cold.

Magus collapsed into a heap, his cape falling over him. The snow didn't make him any warmer. His eyes stretched wide, he flinched and struggled to get up and keep searching. "S… scha…. … ..la…" His vision blurred. His heart pounded. He mustn't die. But why not? Death came to those who were ready. Was he ready? Having not eaten nor slept in weeks, his memory swirled and faded. What was he doing here, and where was he? Searching. He was searching for someone.

Pleading for enough energy to stand, Magus began to lose the feeling in most of his body. His eyes forced closed. He could not move nor speak. Snow blew over his battered body, and he fell into slumber… sweet, sweet slumber. All became black. And then, what he perceived was what he most desired. _Schala._

It was a mirror. Magus moved closer and blinked over and over. It was Schala on the other side of the mirror. He began to move his hand to reach out, but he was covered in chains. Schala disappeared as the mirror rippled like water. _Please… forgive… me…_ Magus's eyes widened. Schala's voice circled over him and repeated. _Plea… please… forgive me, Janus…_ Magus let out a scream that could not be heard. _Little brother._ Magus flinched and the mirror rippled again.

It was Zeal Palace. He could see himself, as a little boy, and his sister, Schala. The two of them proceeded down a corridor and through a door to room that he now remembered. A red-haired boy, a blonde girl, and another girl with a helmet and glasses floated unconsciously inside a tube. Schala gazed as her brother scowled coldly.

"Idiots…" he muttered, "What will you do, Schala?"

"Let us rescue them," Schala replied softly.

"…I think it's useless," responded Janus, turning and crossing his arms, "Besides, if they escape, you'll be in trouble."

Schala smiled. "Don't worry… about me."

Those words haunted Magus for the rest of his life. The mirror rippled and became still. He heard Schala's voice once more. _Don't worry… about me._ For one of the first times in his life, he thought he would cry. But he didn't. All he managed was a weak whimper, "Where are you, Schala…"

Almost as if on cue, a misty figure appeared overhead him. Her emerald eyes glinted, and her ice-blue hair gleamed like crystal shards. She smiled. _Don't worry about me…_ Schala's ghost took Magus by the arms and lifted him from the chains. Up, into the black of nothingness they rose, until he awakened.

Bolting upright, and feeling rather numb, Magus's cold eyes stared upon what didn't seem to be there before. A gravestone. Wait a moment… He was not where he had collapsed. Perhaps his memory was failing him again. Magus stroked his head and examined the gravestone.

_Miss Princess Schala_

_Enlightened One of the Magical Kingdom of Zeal_

_Daughter of Queen Zeal, sister to Prince Janus_

_Mysteriously disappeared during an unknown incident in the Ocean Palace_

Magus felt the etched letters with his cold fingers and thought he caught a final glimpse of her spirit's face in the snow. How long he sat there, to be with Schala at last, he did not know. The passing of time could not be determined where he was now. And then…

He cried. He had never cried for anyone before. Only himself. And… he did not know how or why any of this happened. The tears dropped into the thick snow and melted a portion of it away. Falling snow swept over him. Had he found Schala?

…No.

Schala was still out there, he told himself. Only weaklings without an ounce of hope or care planted this gravestone. And so, determined ever still, the great wizard proceeded to search for his beloved sister. Not knowing where he found the strength, he leapt upward and sailed the wind like a bird to his next destination…

The village. Villagers eyed him almost as if they knew him, but doubted themselves and gave a wide berth to the strange-looking man. Alfador knew him. The young cat recognized the scent and bounded after his footsteps. Magus smiled slightly, and stroked the feline like he would as a boy. Schala had taught him to be gentle and pet animals just the right way. …Schala.

Ever searching. He would find her.


End file.
